Team Fortress 2: The Elitists
by Dudlly5099
Summary: My first fanfiction: non-cannon TF2 story about a spy,sniper,heavy,medic, and a scout crossing ways to form The Elitists
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Origins (Arno)

Location:KOTH Sawmill

Mission Details: RED team is losing badly,

They are quickly losing ground as BLU dominates them, killing all of them like pigs in a slaughterhouse, they need a comeback. And they need it real fast….

 _Medic!_ I was running for my life, right as an enemy heavy had been übered. But what's the point? Our medic was dead; so was our heavy, engineer, and pyro. We were down to our scout, who is probably surrounded by an enemy pyro, our sniper who's probably pinned down in the basement, and then me, the spy. "AAAAAAAAGH!" I heard the Scout scream in pure agony,

"Oh, merde, Scout is dead! " I screamed into the comms, "where the fuck is our backup?!" I then went into cover behind a wall, hoping to get away from the heavy's screaming bullets. Meanwhile I found the speedloader in my pocket and reloaded my ambassador, I then saw that the Blue glow from the medic's ubercharge disappear and I took the shot. BOOM! That medic's head then became a pile of mush, I hit the sweetspot. That's when I realized that the Heavy had his killing eyes on me.

"Your luck runs out! You may have killed my doktor but you won't kill me with tiny gun!"That's when I heard a loud bang, the bang from Heaven above, and then the sound of a head popping.

"Thanks for the target practice! Oi, Spy! You OK mate?" I was glad to see sniper, he may be obsessed with piss but he sure is a life saver!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help!" I responded, as I went back to the fountain of youth known as the resupply locker. When I went back out I noticed that we had gotten our reinforcements, another engineer, a medic, and a demoman; who of course was drunk as hell. When we got to the control point I went and sapped the engineer's little toys and took his life as well. We had also managed to wipe out the rest of the enemy fleet and take the control point. We had won, we managed to turn around and take the Sawmill, _massacre_ the entire enemy team, and show BLU that we were back to business!

 _We have secured the area! Head back to base for further instructions,_ we heard the intercoms blare, we knew the job was done, and soon we are gonna get paid!

Location:RED base

"Arno?" I heard the secretary ask, just as I walked into the building. "The administrator needs you in his office. She wants to have a word with you." That when I knew something was about to happen, nobody gets summoned by the Administrator, except for , she's the only one that sees the administrator. Not even our commander knows who she is. I said I would be there, but first I need to go to my quarters first. She gave me a map to the Administrator's office and that's when I walked away. I went down to the Engineers workshop and gave him my damaged invis watch and my disguise kit.

"If you can, I need these fixed by the next mission," I then gave him $250, "keep the change, I'm going to the administrator's…" He agreed to fix them and he got to work on them immediately. I then left his workshop and went to my quarters.

When I got to my quarters I knew something wasn't right, there was a fedora on my bed, but it was on fire;not like the fire from a pyro's flamethrower but an artificial fire. "What the hell?" I said to myself, how it was possible, I don't know, I barely understand the concept of my invis watch, but then I saw a note. _Dear , I have recently acknowledged your skill and I would like to invite you into my office at 7:00 tonight. Bring nobody. Signed, The Administrator. P.S. Please accept this rather unusual fedora from the Mann Co store. I know you would like it._ I read the clock, it was 6:35, from the looks of the map, it would take me 23 minutes to get to his building. So I grabbed my revolver, speedloaders, and my knife and I put on the fedora which was unusually comfortable to wear, and I went out.

Location:Mann Co

Mann Co, everybody loves Mann Co, the company that not only supplied weapons, but also hats. So why the hell was the Administrator's office in here? When I walked in I heard someone call my name, "Arno?" I knew that voice from somewhere, but where?

"Hello?" I called out, that's when I saw her. It was , the Administrator's assistant…. And my contractor. "Oh, hey " I said to her, she had told me to follow her and so I did. "So why am I being called to the Administrator?" She responded with

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it might just be since she gave you that fedora…." When we got to her door I had found a teleporter. "Step on this please" I heard but before I knew it, I was in an office, I had stepped off the teleporter and walked around. It was dark, the only light coming from the teleporter and from a light above. But there was also a light coming from a door on the other side of the room."You can go in, Edna is in there." Edna? Who the hell was she? Was she the Administrator? Whoever she was, I proceeded through the door only to see an office chair surrounded by monitors, monitors of areas; including the slaughterhouse that was Sawmill.

"I have been watching you" I heard someone say from the chair, she turned around. "And I must say, I'm blown away at how well your job, tell me. Have you ever wanted to be part of an elite force? Be a higher rank than just a mercenary for hire?" At that point I had seen who she was. She was a woman, a very old woman I must say, and she was the administrator. She, was Edna.


	2. Chapter 2: Adalbert

Location:CTF_2Fort

Mission Details: BLU Team is advancing on the RED base, getting ready to charge;killing any RED merc in sight. The medic is full on his Ubercharge, and he's getting ready to activate, until a soldier comes and ruins the German merc's plan.

 _I am fully charged!_ I yelled to Frank. "Okay!" we were in the enemy base, I was just about ready to activate when all of a sudden a RED soldier comes a crockets him, with force of the rocket combined with the force of the crit, I was knocked out immediately. I thought I was dead, I heard gunshots, but none towards me, in fact, the shots were coming from the gun beside me, I slowly got back to reality, but when I did, I slowly wished I just died, the heavy defending me had become beaten meat (wink wink) on the floor but I didn't. Thankfully, no RED player was in sight.

"Where is my medigun?" I said to no one in particular.

"It's over there" A spy said while de-cloaking, "Would you like some help?" I responded with a yes and he helped me up.

"Oof! Schieese, my leg is broken, can you get the medigun or me?" Thankfully he did, "danke, are you hurt in anyway?" I said while healing 's when I got up.

"No, at most I have to get back to the resupply locker, i'm out of ammo in my revolver, and my watch broke…" That's when a sentry went off, _AAAAAAAAAAGH!_ "Oh, merde….We need to get out of here" and thankfully we did. In the resupply room we saw that our intel was taken by a scout with a medic.

"Bloody hell!"We heard a demoman curse, "Fucken blockheads! What happened to our defence?" He was angry, really, angry. And nobody likes an angry demoman, that's when he grabbed his pipe launcher and went out. In a few seconds there was a loud _BOOM_ that came from the other side, along with a bang on the door, when we went out we saw that the scout was now guts and blood as he was blown up by the pipes from the demoman's launcher. "Even a one eyed bloody drunk man can stop a scout, stupid engineer…" He was going to the intel room, briefcase in his hand. That's when I heard a decloaking sound,

"What the fuck happened?! I backstabbed the psychopath that was the Scout's medic but then I heard a….." That's when he saw the mess that was the enemy scout. "Oh, that explains everything, but where's our intel?" .

That's when I responded with "Its in the hands of the demo that caused this mess… I'll go check the monitor" When I did saw it was safe and sound, on the desk in the intel room. "Oktoberfest!" That's when I came up with an idea "Hey spy, who is still alive?" I started to walk out of spawn, I knew I had a plan, and this time, it won't fail…...

"scout, demoman, you, and I; by the way, you might want to come into our sewers, our scout need assistance down there." I then started making my way down there. When I got there I saw blood, a little too much blood. That's when I saw Scout, barely conscious, ready to succumb to the darkness that was death. _Not today!_ I said as I healed him with the medigun, that's when it started to hum, I knew I was fully charged.  
"Come on, let's go kick some RED ass!" I heard him say in enthusiasm. When we got to the RED base we knew it was not going to be 's when I explained my plan.

"OK, so spy, what I need you to do is to disguise as an enemy and begin sapping, scout, ill uber you and we go in and send them all to hell, even those little toys engineers call buildings….. Is everybody ready?"

That's when spy said "Yes, let us move!"

"Let's do dis!" when his disguise activated he ran in and when we heard _Spy sappin' my sentry!_ We knew it was time to go in, I activated the ubercharge, rushed in, and killed every RED merc in sight. I even managed to kill the soldier that killed Frank,

"This is for Frank you asshole!" When we got into the intel room there was nobody there, it was just us, and the intel. We thought it was safe, so we picked it up. _INTRUDER ALERT! ACTIVATING DEFENCE_ "Schieese! Run!" We barely made it out alive as I was able to heal everyone just enough to keep everyone alive, hell, not even the spy's disguise was able to fool the automatic sentries. When we finally got there we saw that everything was OK, we had gotten reinforcements with their defences up and ready for action while we were ready to capture the intel. However, something was off. They were off, the engineers were bouncing up and down, not like on a trampoline but, like a machine.

 _WE WILL ESCORT YOU_ one of the engineers said. Armed with a shotgun, it was like we were there prisoners, when we had gotten to our intel room, there was no intel in sight.

"Son of a bitch where is the intel?!" Spy said out loud, but then there was a laugh. Not a hardy laugh but a dark,cold, sadistic laugh. Let's when we heard a shotgun click.

"Thank you for the intel fellas, I really appreciate this," that's when we saw his face, he was an old man, in a grey suit. "Now if you people don't know me that's fine, my name is Grey Mann, however gentleman, that name is not important to you". I felt a shotgun pressed up my back, "because you're about to die. FIRE!" I felt pain, I felt death's blanket come over me, but I refused. I grabbed spy as he activated his dead ringer and I was able to dead ring with him and we were able to escape with our lives. All but one, the scout had died. We ran out of the base, keys in hand, we got into the pickup truck and we left the facility.

The drive to the Mann Co building was quiet, we were silent, dead silent. That's when I broke the silence "...Thank you, you saved my ass a second time."

He replied with "My pleasure, you are our medic after all. By the way, my name is Leo" I then stopped the car, we were here. "So why the Mann Co building?" He asked me.

"We need to see the Edna, she's my wife" I grabbed the spare pistol under the seat of the truck and loaded a magazine in it. "You never know what's in this store…" As we walked in we saw that Mann Co was busy, as usual. "Adalbert. I'm here to see Edna" I told to the receptionist at the desk. She put us in the computer and gave us our security passes.

"Right this way " the receptionist said. We followed her to the teleporter and we took it.

"Are you sure about this? This teleporter is red!" I told him this wasn't a team-specific teleporter and that we could go through it. When I got to the office I heard Edna talking. This wasn't good.

"Be a higher rank than a mercenary for hire?" That's when I walked into her office, I saw a spy with an unusual hat, but he was part of the RED 's when I grabbed my pistol out of the holestor, "Hey! Wh-What are you doing here?!" I aimed my pistol at him and disabled the safety. I was just about to fire when all of a sudden Edna yelled _STOP! Don't fire adalbert!_ I then saw that the spy had his hands up, shaking. "Why are you here?!"

"Edna called me here! She wanted me to join a group of special forces!" He yelled in fear. He didn't want to cause anything. I lowered my weapon in relief. He wasn't hostile.

"Adalbert, this is Arno; Arno, this Adalbert, my husband." That when I saw the man's face changed from fear to pure confusion.

"What?! Bu-but, he's BLU! How the hell does that work?!" He blaired out, he wasn't scared anymore, he knew I wasn't going to shoot him, that's when I heard the teleporter _Oh scheese! Leo!_

"Leo! Don't shoot!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "What? I wasn't going to shoot…" That's when he saw Arno, "Oh, I understand; By the way, did you tell your wife about Grey Mann?" All of a sudden we heard a scream come from Edna.

"WHAT?! GREY MANN?! FUCK! SOMEONE GET SAXTON HALE!"

 _To Be Continued_

 **A/N: Hey guys, I realized I didn't do this in Arno's chapter but um…. I just want to say hi, I am new at this so sorry it isn't top quality; especially since I haven't wrote a fictional story in a few years (I'm a Freshman in High School and the last time I wrote it was in 6th grade.) Anyway, thanks for reading and please fav and leave a review, it helps me a lot…. This is Dudly5099 signing off until the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Oliver

Location: PL_Upward

RED Team is losing ground, as BLU team is pushing the cart closer and closer to the core of the facility. But BLU team is slowly starting to descend in numbers, all because of the RED team's sniper….

 _Boom. Headshot._ My name is Oliver; _._ I'm the RED team's sniper, which means I'm in charge of putting led into people's head.

 _Boom. Headshot._ But occasionally, the little gremlins go under the radar. I grabbed my kukri when I heard an enemy backstabber uncloak, I saw him, we looked each other in the eye for a second until we had our duel. It was a bloody one, but as usual, I emerged victorious.

"Oliver! Move up! Now!" I heard Heavy scream, I knew was wrong. Nobody had told me to move up… Unless? Oh no… The bomb! When I saw that our team saw down by three, making our team down to 6, that's when I came up with an idea. I went down to John's lab. He was down there coming up with a way to make a sentry's build time a lot faster, this way in the case of a fast situation like a soldier chasing after the engineer, the sentry has a better chance of being ready than the current sentry 2.8.9.

"Hey John! I need you to build this thing up!" I was thinking up of a machine, an artificial heavy with a minigun that fired sniper cartridges and had enough stopping power to stop rockets, and to add to that, spies could not sap it with there regular sappers. I knew this would work, so when he built it, we had taken it out.

"OLIVER! HELP NOW!" I heard heavy scream, and when I saw what was approaching scared the hell out of me, all of BLU was on the cart and was nearing our "Hole" if you will, where all of our data is stored. That's when I activated the machine that was beside me, and we rained hell on everything that was BLU team. But that's when everything went wrong, the bomb cart had been driven off the track, down the edge of the mountain. And because there was a minefield on where the bomb was falling to the bomb went off. _BOOM!_ "DA! GET DOWN!" Heavy screamed at the top off his lungs, everything was falling apart after that, Upward became downward, as everything started to collapse, mines were going off below, and the base was starting to become nothing but rubble. I started to run toward the core of the base, everyone was running out, that's when we heard the gunshots, we didn't know where they were coming from, but everyone was running into them, it was a slaughterhouse, but before I could do anything, I felt something hit my head. I started to lose consciousness, with what I could see, I saw men in black, armed with LMG's, firing into the crowd, I saw John being taken away, he had also been knocked unconscious, presumably by the guys that were carrying him. That's when I fainted….

Location:Mann Co. (Arno's POV)

"Say what about Gray Mann?! Wasn't he the brother to the two idiots that assembled your teams?" we heard Saxton Hale say when he got off the teleporter.

"Yes, he is. And he's back, he attacked us and not only took our intel, but RED's intel to, right out of our hands before he "executed" us." Adalbert replied. We were still in Edna's workplace ready to leave when Saxton came in.

"Well in that case we should send all three of you to 2Fort and scout out the area, try and find any sort of clues to Gray Mann, feel free to take anything you need from the store on your way out." And like that, Saxton Hale was gone. _He's right, you should go to 2Fort and try to find anything if you can, even survivors will help._ We heard the administrator say, with that, we left the facility, and into the Mann Co store we went. _Oh Adalbert, why did you have to join up with these reckless animals?!_

When we left the Mann Co store, we had been packed with goodies, I gotten a new revolver, while it's similar to the revolver I had started out with, this now had more stopping power with the cost of a bullet in the cylinder, also more speedloaders with bullets of course.I had gotten a Sharp Dresser, to add to that I got a watch called the Dead Ringer. I also got a new suit with pants so now I was set.

Adalbert had gotten a new purple medigun so now he can heal both RED and BLU team however, this medigun is heavily flawed in the sense of it does its job a lot slower. But as a prototype it was good enough, he had also got a Vintage Tyrolean, a Das Feelinbeterbager, and new surgical equipment. Leo had gotten an ambassador and an eternal reward along with a Virtual Viewfinder and a Dress To Kill Hat,

"Hey Leo, why did you pick that up?" Adalbert asked as we got into the truck, getting ready to go, we had been in the Mann Co for about 3 hours now. We were just about to go when we heard explosions, big explosions. "What the fuck?! What the hell was that?! That sounded like firteen payload bombs went off!" I started to get scared, nothing like that was normal, even as the crazy mercs we are. That's when we heard the phone go off.

"Adalbert? Honey, you need to go to Upward, I think Gray Mann is attacking there! Go! Now!" We heard Edna scream from the phone, acting as if she was about to be stabbed in the back and that this was her call for help. "Check to see if there is any survivors, RED or BLU, you need to hurry!" And just like that, she hung up…..

To Be Continued….

 **AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few months, sadly, like other writers on this site, I had school to worry about, but I'm back. And this time,I'm going to make sure that I don't miss anything, sorry about the inconvenience.**


End file.
